


Aphrodisiac

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy accidentally eats an aphrodisiac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> grounderbell asked for Bellarke "accidentally ate a love potion / aphrodisiac and ran into each other"
> 
> This is in the same universe as Tree Roots. Other than that they are completely unconnected.

“Okay, I  _think_  Clarke said that the blue powder is a painkiller,” Octavia said.

“You  _think_?” Bellamy asked.

“She either said the blue powder or the green powder, I’m not completely sure,” Octavia said.

“I’d like you to be completely sure,” Bellamy said, “because I’d rather not die today.”

“Don’t worry,” Octavia said, “Clarke made sure not to give me anything that could kill anyone.”

“Good to know that she has faith in you,” Bellamy muttered.

They had gone out on a hunting trip, him and Octavia, and since she knew they’d be gone for a few days, Clarke had given them some medical supplies.

Bellamy had never been a particularly graceful person. He had tripped over nothing more times than he’d like to admit. Today he was tired, and hungry, and all in all not in a great mood; so obviously today was the day he managed to trip and fall into the river.

In his defense, there were a lot of tree roots around.

So, he had fallen into the river, managing to cut his knee open on a rock, scrape his hands on the bottom of the river, and soak him, his pack, and all of their remaining food.

Octavia had already stitched up his knee, but she insisted that they couldn’t leave until she gave him some painkillers. (He didn’t really protest because between the injuries he had gotten falling into the river, and his sore muscles from walking all day for three days in a row, he was in quite a bit of pain.)

“You know what,” Octavia said, “we’re going to just mix both and see what happens.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Bellamy said.

Octavia ignored him. She grabbed his water bottle from the side pocket of his backpack, and dumped a generous amount of both blue and green powder into it.

“Here,” Octavia said, thrusting the water bottle at him, “drink.”

“If I die, it’s your fault,” Bellamy grumbled, taking it from her. He downed all of it in one go. “Can we go now?” He asked.

* * *

By the time they made it back to camp an hour later, Bellamy was very uncomfortable. He couldn’t stop thinking about how delicate Clarke’s hands were, and how soft they must be, and how they would feel roaming his body, and-. He really needed to get a grip.

Their entry into the camp was fairly quiet. A couple of kids, (which, now that he thought about it, included a really hot girl), took the animals from them, then Octavia went to her tent while he limped towards his. Bellamy was glad that it was quiet, because if there was a commotion she might show up and then-.

“Bellamy! Are you ok?” Clarke exclaimed.

Bellamy whipped around.

“I-I’m fine,” Bellamy stammered, slowly backing up.

“What happened?” Clarke asked, walking over to him.

_Her lips were the most attractive pink he had ever seen._

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Bellamy said. He felt his cheeks go red, “I tripped, and fell into the river. But really, it’s nothing.”

“Maybe you should come to the medical tent anyway,” Clarke said, “I should really look at your knee.”

_Her hair was so blonde that she looked like a goddess._

“I’m fine,” Bellamy managed, “Really.”

“Do you have a fever?” Clarke asked, her eyes going wide. She stuck her hand out to feel his forehead.

_Her hands, oh god, her hands were coming towards him, and they looked so smooth, and small, and-._

Bellamy quickly backed up.

“What did Octavia give you?” Clarke asked, letting her hand fall to her side.

“She mixed the blue powder and the green powder,” Bellamy said, “so I’m sure I’ll be good.”

Clarke burst out laughing.

_Oh god, her laugh sounded the way he imagined syrup would sound. He could listen to it all day every day for the rest of his life._

“Blue and green make and aphrodisiac,” Clarke laughed.

“What,” Bellamy stammered. He had been too caught up in her laugh to pay attention to way she was saying.

“You’ve had an aphrodisiac,” Clarke said, calming down a bit.

“Oh,” Bellamy said.

“Go have a nap or something for a few hours, it should wear off,” Clarke instructed, “When it does, come see me and I’ll look at your knee.”

He stood there staring at her for a second, then turned and ran to his tent. 


End file.
